Tattoo
by Taylor Okami
Summary: What happens when an unexpected wolf hanyou named Taylor falls into the feudal era? Will Kagome get a little jealous with the flirtatious Taylor around? And whats this Kouga falls for Taylor? But they must keep Taylor around due to her destructive powers!


Tattoo

Okay, my first story i hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the songs further displayed (Edited by me) nor the characters but i do own Taylor Chuuki, Much love, Taylor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ma!, I'm going Niko's I'll be back tomorrow!" I shouted aloud, i ran out the door with my stuff and continued walking though a field of flowers. I was wearing a white tank top and long and flowing priestess bottoms that were a dark navy color.

I had my waist long blond hair scrunched and i have one blue and one gold eye. While i was different just because of that i also have cute little blond wolf ears and beautiful long tail. So i was quite off key but at least people could recognize me.

Then all of a sudden ... "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I fell fast down a strange pothole in the ground. I was suddenly surrounded by a bright purplish mist. A few minutes later i climbed up out of the hole and looked around...

I was no longer on the way to Niko's house, i screamed loudly and i heard quick footsteps run to me. All of a sudden i see this group of people one seemed to be from my era and the others were quite odd, One doggie like myself in a big red kimono, another girl in a tight black outfit with a boomerang thing on her back.

A monk in a bluish outfit and last but not least a tiny little wolf demon like myself. "Um hello can you help me?" I asked quietly "Feh, why should we?" the guy in the red kimono asked. "Inuyasha be nice!, Hi I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo" She said as she gestured to each one.

"Hi Kagome, and everyone else" I said a little bit less tense. "I'm lost" I spoke again "Well can you explain?" Kagome asked "Yea, i was back in a different world walking though a meadow and i fell though this hole and saw a purplish light and now I'm here" I replied

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other "Do you think she...?" Inuyasha said "Yes defiantly" Kagome replied. "I what?" i said confused "came from the future" Kagome replied "So what do i do now?!" I said

"Inuyasha, we need to keep her here a few days i can tell she has a secret potential and it could help us find the shikon no tama" Kagome said. The others just remained silent, So the group let poor lost little Taylor follow them back to camp.

The gang introduced me to Kaede and she set up a futon for me to sleep on. I instantly feel asleep due to the stress given by this situation, Kagome followed right after me and the rest of the gang stared at me all night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you think her power is?" Shippo asked "I dunno, but this girl has a very powerful aura and she will be a great help" Inuyasha said. Miroku just stared at her ass. "Damn" Miroku said he reached out his hand to touch her ass and Sango instantly slapped it away.

"You might scar the poor girl for life and she won't help us" Sango said "Yea first we gotta make her feel really at home and welcome then we have a monster attack her to see her powers" Shippo grinned evilly.

"Then i can touch her ass?" Miroku asked again, The group sighed he will never learn. "But look at her!" Miroku whispered loudly "Whatever control yourself" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning

I sat up and yawned it looked around 6;30 outside and i felt like a walk, so i just took a tiny stroll around the village and everybody kept looking at me in fear so i just went back to the hut and jumped on the roof.

"How did i do that?" I whispered to myself but quickly forgot about it and just took a nap on the roof. I woke up again and it was about 9ish. So i looked to the side while stretching and there was Inuyasha. "Ahh" i freaked and stumbled backwards off the roof.

"Taylor!" he said shocked and jumped off the roof and caught me I gave him a huge hug and said "Thank you Inuyasha" i whispered i let go of my grip on him and spoke again "I am very aware of my powers Inuyasha and you shall be the first i show them to"

I quickly asked if he knew where any monsters are and he said yes, so i followed him over to this battle field with this pretty rough demon "You sure you can handle it?" Inuyasha asked "Yup" I said sure of myself.

I walked walked forward and sung loudly and beautifully at the same time. The monster soon swayed and became less aware of his surroundings i did a twirl in the air a waved my hand sideways and i fell in a crouching position on the ground.

The monster froze and suddenly got slash marks all over his body and passed out on the ground in a bloody puddle. Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck "Damn did you do that?" he asked knowing the answer.

I turned around and nodded my head i slowly raised form my position and went over to him "alright was i good?" i asked cutely he turned his head and went "feh you were alright" he said blushing. "Ha, lets go" I said grabbing his hand

We walked back to the village hand in hand and everyone looked surprised so i let go of his hand and we both sat down and Inuyasha explained my powers to the gang. "Okay we'd like to know a little bit about you we will all take turns asking questions" Sango said reasonably

"Okay what's your race?" Sango asked "Okay I'm a hanyou, I have half wolf demon running though my veins" I said looking ashamed "I'm a half breed too so don't be ashamed about it" Inuyasha said.

"Can you cook or do medical stuff?" Shippo asked "Yea i can do both i took a few cooking and medical classes" I said again. "What time of the month do you lose your powers?" Miroku asked "I don't think i can trust you with that yet but i will tell you when it happens" i said suspiciously

"Okay, can i take a break i need to talk to you guys Kagome and Sango" i said, they both came over to me "Is there like a hot springs or a place i can take a bath around?" i asked lazily "Yea theres a hot springs close by do you want to go?" Kagome asked

All us girls walked out the door with a brief stopping of telling the guys were were going. So we arrived there in a short period of time and we all took off out clothes and chilled out in the springs for a while...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay meeting Taylor!! Check it out next time for some love triangleness!


End file.
